


Mini Menaces

by NJwillnotstop



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew origin, Kids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJwillnotstop/pseuds/NJwillnotstop
Summary: Everyone has heard of the Fake AH Crew, but not a lot of people know how they met.





	Mini Menaces

**Author's Note:**

> This is the First Chapter of a story I have been working on for a while. It might be a while until the next update, but once I get into the habit of uploading again updates will be more regular. Let me know what y'all think. If you comment I might upload quicker ;)

The Fake AH Crew is the number 1 most wanted gang in the US. They rule Los Santos with an iron fist, leaving death and destruction in their wake. The thing that most people don't know however is the crew is first and for most a family. Geoff Ramsey the boss with an iron grip the strict yet loving father, Jack Pattillo, master pilot and getaway driver, the caring mother, Vagabond the craziest son of a bitch in the world is also the caring older brother. Then the lads, Mogar the mighty warrior, pyromaniac, and explosives expert; Rimmy Tim the best cage fighter in the city, and Gavino, the golden boy with the golden tongue, master of manipulation and the world's greatest hacker, all the baby brothers of the group. They found each other a long time ago, in a darker time and space. The love they have for one another is the reason they are so successful. The hell their lives have been had shaped them to be the criminals they are today, but nobody has told that story before, not the right way at least. Not until today

In the heart of Los Santos on the crummy side of town, was a young seven-year-old boy, sitting on the roof of his worn down home. His blue eyes stained red with fresh tears, and long golden brown hair in tangled knots from the night he just had. The child leaned back laying his head on the rough, uneven surface, of the roof as he stared up at the sky, wishing he could see the stars. One day he would run away from this hell. To where the night glittered with galaxies.  
“Gavin.” Someone whispered from the ground, “He will be home soon, come inside.”   
The lad groaned shuffling over to the edge and jumping to the ground. Landing gracefully he smiled up at the older lady giving him a disappointed look.  
“It’s bad enough you go up there, and now you’re giving me a heart attack jumping off.” She glared.  
“Sorry, June.” He muttered looking down guiltily.  
“Come on. Let's get you cleaned up before Greg gets back.” 

On the other side of the bustling city in an apartment raised high above the streets, a twelve-year-old sat on his laptop trying to fill the defining silence with any sound he could muster. His black hair was dripping wet from the shower he just had, his blue eyes dull and unfocused as he tried to watch the awful movie that played, as his phone hung loosely in his hand, debating whether they would call.   
“Master Ramsey” his Butler called knocking on the door.   
“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Geoff, bro.” The boy sighed turning to the older man who had basically raised him.  
“My apologies Geoff,” He smiled “I just wanted to remind you of the time, and that it's the first day of your new school tomorrow, so I suggest some sleep.”  
With a sigh, the child checked his phone one last time before nodding to the older man and closing his laptop. Maybe they would call tomorrow.

The apartment building by the docks was the home of drug dealers, and the ultra poor alike. On the fifth floor of a small two bedroom apartment two boys sat on an old beaten up coach having an ultimate duel in Call of Duty. They were enjoying the homemade cookies that one of the boy's mothers had lovingly made while being annoyingly loud.   
“Michael, Justin will be home in a bit” Michael's mother yelled from the kitchen, “Will you and Jeremy clear the couch so he can sleep.”   
“Sure,” Michael replied turning off the TV as his friend gave him a pleading look. “Can Jeremey stay the night?”  
"It’s a school night. You will see each other in 6 hours anyway.”  
The two kids sighed as the younger boy waved to his friend grabbing a cookie and heading to his apartment one floor below, trying to not to disturb his father as he snuck through to his bedroom.

Jack Pattillo sighed as he was finally able to lock up his family's convenience store. The 12-year-old had been working all day since his aunt had been sick and couldn't come in. He rubbed his eyes as he walked up the stairs in the back to his little apartment that he shared with his grandmother. Jack yelled a hello and quickly got a reply from the woman who sat in her chair in the living room.  
“There is food for you in the oven.” She yelled   
“Thanks, Mamaw. You took your meds?” Jack asked sitting down on the chair next to hers.  
“You worry too much baby. Of course, I took them.” Jack smiled at the old woman who had taken care of him as they watched the TV together.


End file.
